I'll Be There
by GrowlGrl
Summary: This takes place...I guess in between the 4th and 5th book..I think. Peter Pettigrew is captured and he confesses. Now Harry will be able to live with Sirius, but will the Dursleys allow it? Rated PG-13 for some language, violence, and adult content (Of c


I'll Be There   
  
A/N: The complete sentences in italics are what Sirius or Harry is thinking.   
  
  
Chapter I : "-You can't stop me from worrying, Harry"   
  
  
Sirius Black sat in the kitchen of Remus Lupin's old rickety house, pondering how Harry was getting along. Harry Potter is Sirius Black's godson. The duty was entrusted to him by James Potter, Harry's father, and Sirius's best friend.  
Just 2 years ago, Harry met up with Sirius Black, who Harry (along with the rest of the world) still believed Sirius was a murderer, and the Potter's Secret-Keeper, and betrayed them. However, a long talk, some shouting and arguing, and a pet rat later, Harry learned the truth: Sirius convinced the Potters to change Secret-Keepers, to one of their other friends. Little did they know, that friend (Peter Pettigrew) had been a long supporter of Voldemort. They had captured Peter, but being an animagi, Peter transformed into a rat, and got away. Sirius was forced to go into hiding. He now resigned at his long-time friend's house, Remus Lupin. Sirius kept in contact with both Harry and Dumbledore.   
Sirius thought vaguely of writing to Harry, but he didn't want to come across as too worried. After all, in his last few letters, he had ended them all in some sort of "Be careful". Sirius sighed. He sounded like some sort of over-protective...parent. He shuddered at that word. He was partly the reason Harry didn't have parents. If he had remained their Secret-Keeper, Harry would be with his mum and dad now. Sirius knew that he would rather die or be tortured rather then confess their location.   
Running a hand through his now well-groomed hair, Sirius decided to write Harry. Taking out a battered quill and a rumpled piece of parchment, Sirius looked up at the clock before turning back to the letter. 3:30 am. No wonder I'm so tired. 3:30 in the morning! Come on, Sirius! It's not like Voldemort is going to come knocking on Harry's door.   
Sirius wrote for nearly a quarter of an hour. Every few minutes, he would pause and think of what to write. When Sirius finished, he lifted it up to inspect one final time.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
How are you? I hope you're not still brooding on what happened at the end of last school year. There's nothing you can do now- except be careful. I know it may sound like I keep repeating myself, but in the light of what has happened, you can't be too cautious. I don't want to sound too worried, but it's the truth. I am your guardian, and escaped convict or not, it's my job to protect you, or at least try.  
Keep an eye out for anything suspicious. If something out of the ordinary happens, send an owl pronto. You're a bright boy Harry, and I don't want you to go looking for trouble. Remember, I'll-"  
  
Sirius was interrupted by a large snowy owl landing on the kitchen table. Sirius uttered a loud shout of surprise, and if that wasn't enough to wake up Remus, the snowy owl's very loud "Hoot!" definitely did.   
  
"Hedwig! I suppose you've brought a letter from Harry. Perfect timing, too." Sirius added with a grin. Now he didn't have to use Remus' old, tattered owl. Sirius untied the piece of parchment from Hedwig's leg, who started to fly off. "Wait a minute! I need you to bring a letter back to Harry." Headwig waited patiently as Sirius read Harry's letter.  
  
"Dear Sirius,  
How're you doing at Mooney's?" Sirius smiled faintly; Harry had been asked to call it by his code name, for not many people knew Remus Lupin as Mooney. "I'm mostly okay, though Uncle Vernon takes the part that isn't in 'mostly'." Sirius bit his lip in worry "He's been getting drunk nightly, and the effects don't wear off until late morning. So he's been..er..hitting me. But I'm not alone. He's been abusing Aunt Petunia and Dudley, too." Sirius moaned. Sometimes I regret the fact Dumbledore didn't give Harry to me. "Don't worry, though. I'm, as I said, mostly okay. A little bruised, but all the same, okay. You should stop worrying about me so much, really.  
Love,   
Harry"  
There was a thumping down the stairs, and Remus Lupin appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Sirius, what're you doing up so early? Are you letting your worry for Harry get the better of you?"  
  
Sirius nodded tiredly and handed him Harry's letter.  
  
Lupin sighed and Sirius groaned. His uncle is an alcoholic, is getting drunk every night, and is abusing him and his aunt and his cousin, and he tells me not to worry. Sighing, Sirius tacked on;  
  
"Remember, I'll be in touch if you need me. Your uncle may be getting out of control, and you can't stop me from worrying, Harry. Best of Luck,  
  
Love,   
Sirius"  
  
Deciding that his letter was the best it was going to get, Sirius tied it to Hedwig and sent her off. Lupin shuffled over and started to make coffee. Sirius sighed and resigned to pondering about how he was going to prove his innocence. Harry definitely needed a new place to stay.   



End file.
